Harry Potter and the Vanishing Eyeliner
by PyrotechnicProcrastination
Summary: Draco lost his eyeliner and isnt happy.


**Harry Potter and the Vanishing Eyeliner**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! I'm a poor teen who likes to write and babble, I make no money.

So, my first story posted on FanFic!! My brother's ashamed of me. :'-( he thinks Harry Potter is kinda a childish thing to write about. But I'll be childish if I want to dammit!

Uhm, yeah...I got the title off of the super amazing Seventh Sanctum site... sorry if you think this sucks but i wouldn't blame you cus it does...rated for language probably and suggestive content (suggests yaoi (slash), nu likey nu ready)...not a serious story, just some random non-sense...i checked this myself and i am horrible with punctuation and spelling and tense...heh sorry heh heh

--

One day, when the students were awaking a mighty (and quite frankly terrifying) screech could be heard,

"Who had the audacity and who was stupid enough to do it?! I'll be generous and give 5 seconds for the idiot to own up!! After that, i shall not be held responsible for my actions!!"

That was of course, the furious remarks of one Draco Malfoy. You see some blundering idiot unwittingly borrowed Malfoy's eyeliner apparently. He would of course deny it if he was questioned, but for now he forgot his decorum and wanted it back.

"I asked nicely the first time but I'm not in a forgiving mood, either give it to me now, or I'll hex everyone in this hall until someone owns up!" he screeched, as he flew into the hall looking mildly dishevelled and grumpy. Malfoy just wasn't looking his best today, he blamed it entirely on the fact that he didn't have any eyeliner to make his eyes pop and add that much coveted little bit of emphasise.

Once he realised that his slightly dramatic entrance had caused EVERYONE in the massive hall to look at him, he had the decency to look a little surprised. Well, at least before he started his ranting again.

"Now that I have your attention, GIVE IT BACK!" he demanded in a slightly elevated voice (note sarcasm).

"I have asked politely, I have demanded, and now I'm severely pissed off! Who took it?!"

"Well, what have you seem to have lost then Draco?" Dumbledore asked suddenly, while rising,

"Oh, uhm… well… myegevsbvsv" Malfoy mumbled quietly while blushing, he had of course forgotten that any of the teachers were there, as had the other students.

It wasn't uncommon that students were shouting at each other over some trivial matter or another, but seeing as Draco had roused them all early, and hadn't stopped shouting or complaining since then. It was now time for the teachers to take matters into their own hands, either by fixing the problem or hexing Draco until he could no longer talk.

"Please repeat that Mr.Malfoy, it appears that my hearing isn't as good as it used to be" Dumbledore asked subtly.

"Well, its, it's my eyeliner for Christ's sake! OK? It's gone missing! I just don't look alive enough in the morning without it! Its almost as bad as not having any hair gel!" He grumpily answered.

"Besides," he argued, "its gross, think of all the germs, it's near your eyes and everything!"

The mood in the hall lightened somewhat as Malfoy had stopped shouting, yet some people, (mainly Snape and the Slitherins) were grimacing from the pure embarrassment. Others however were trying, really trying not to burst into giggles, but it was really quite hard considering the situation.

Malfoy was just starting to go sit down again, when he heard a familiar cough. He turned to see Harry Potter looking at him, with a look that said 'come here NOW, and Don't make a scene, Please'. Intrigued, Malfoy made his way over to where Potter sat.

Harry motioned for him to come closer until Malfoy was right behind him.

"Um, Draco," Harry whispered, "You know you're eyeliner? Well I know where it is."

"What?! You knew all this time and didn't tell me?!" Malfoy once again shrieked

"Shh!" Harry implored, "Draco shut up!"

"No! Why should I?" Malfoy asked angrily

"Uhm, because I found it left on my bathroom counter after you left last night." Harry quietly answered while blushing redder than a tomato.

There was an audible, collective, gasp as the entire Great Hall drew in a sharp breath. You see even though the boys were being as quiet as possible (well, in Harry's case anyways), but another curious student coughRoncough wanted to hear what was happening even though he was sitting on the other side of the table, so cast an amplifying spell over the two. How they didn't notice was anyone's guess but oh well. The fact that the boys used each others first names commonly, helped to clue the others students in as well.

Now that the entire school knew of the two supposed rivals relationship, or at least night time meetings, there was going to be a lot of gossip, a lot of confusion and definitely a lot of explaining to do. Yet at the moment, the most pressing concern was how Harry and Draco would make a semi-dignified exit without drawing even MORE attention to themselves. Little did they know, was that, that was, in fact impossible.

********

Author's Note:

Hey! I managed to get through something without swearing every other line! Wow! Check the achievement! if it doesn't make sense, or you want to say something, just post a review. Thanks very much for taking the time to read this crappy story. Now feck off so I can have at least 45 minutes to do my mods past paper. 


End file.
